Red
by lauraxxx
Summary: Dean hates her and Athena hates him, but will that all change when Athena's boyfriend and Dean's best friend Seth joins the authority?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this. Please leave me some feedback, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

Rubbing her eyes Athena glanced over at the sleeping man beside her, he slept flat on his bare stomach whilst his lips were parted slightly and strands of his two toned hair marred his tanned face. With a small smile she leaned forward and brushed the rogue strands from his face, smiling even wider as she looked down into the perfect face of Seth Rollins.

His heavy lidded eyes were firmly closed and she could see he was breathing out of his slightly hooked nose.

Rubbing her aching arm Athena threw her legs over the side of the bed. She massaged her arm gingerly, still infuriated with herself for letting that little runt AJ Lee get her excruciating Black Widow wrapped around her. She had been sure her arm was going to snap in half and had tapped within seconds of the submission hold getting locked in.

The continued ache of her arm was nothing in comparison to the embarrassment and disappointment she felt in herself.

Athena had been signed to the WWE for almost two years and had held the Diva's belt around her waist once, though that was over a year ago and it seemed like it would be forever before she got another opportunity again. She put her body on the line night after night, lived on hundreds of miles from her family and put up with back stabbing and bitchiness of the Diva's roster all whilst doing it with a smile and not a hint of a complaint. She'd hoped that Stephanie McMahon would have given her another opportunity by now, but then again, how could she when she was tapping out as the first sear of pain ripped through her arm?

She ran a hand through her wavy auburn hair as she opened their hotel bedroom door, making her way into the shared living room and kitchen area that was shared with Seth's best friends.

She flicked the light on and instantly gasped loudly, her hand coming up to cover her plump lips.

A naked women lay panting on the hotel couch, her huge breasts were marked and her nipples red and swollen. She had her long toned legs spread wide and had Dean Ambrose's mouth buried with her sex.

"Oh my God I thought you'd be in your room," Athena spoke in shock to Dean, who turned from his midnight feast smirking. He leaned on his jean covered knees though he was shirtless and his hair was slicked back. "You do have a room you know," she added trying to make light of it, though her cheeks burned red.

Athena began to turn away when Dean spoke. "So do you, it's right down the hall, with all the other mid-carders," he pointed to their hotel door. Finally turning, Athena marched back inside Seth's room and was about to close the door when Dean spoke again. "Why don't you come over here and join us, red? I promise I won't make you _tap_," she closed her eyes tightly at his harsh words and quickly closed the door, shutting out Dean's mocking laughter as she climbed back into bed.

She hated him. It's like he'd made it his mission in life to either completely ignore her or make her feel uncomfortable and crappy about herself. It's like her mere presence offended him and she had no idea why, and as much as she wanted to swallow her nerves and ask him what his problem was, the wimp inside her was terrified. She didn't want to confront him, he scared her and she didn't want to know his answer.

Sniffling she pulled the covers higher as Seth's eyes fluttered open. "You okay?" he asked placing a large hand on her small hip.

She nodded and turned over not wanting to show how much Dean's comment had hurt her.

**Whatcha' think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to vanessa93 and jessica619 for reviewing the first chapter, and a huge thanks to everyone who followed it.**

**Please leave your thoughts and constructive criticism! I really hope you're all enjoying this and would like me to continue with it. **

Dean taped his hands as he sat on a bench in the Shield's locker room his foot bouncing manically on the floor, he sat in his full ring gear, his hair fluffy, dry and curly. He chewed a piece of gum lazily his blue eyes attached to his task.

Roman stood across the room with headphones in, bouncing on two feet as he warmed himself up for his match.

Dean's cold blue eyes snapped to the door as it opened quickly and a high pitched giggle drifted through the door. He narrowed his eyes in as Seth waltzed in his arm slung loosely over Athena's petite shoulders.

She stopped laughing immediately seeing Dean glaring at her, and her wide smile fell and her piercing blue eyes drifted to the floor.

Roman pulled his headphones out and crossed the room, ruffling Athena's tumbling auburn locks as he passed. "You okay, Attie?"

She smiled up at Roman. "Never better," she answered sweetly.

Dean huffed and Athena suddenly found the wall to the side of her very interesting.

Seth glanced between Athena and Dean. "Listen," Seth started. "You mind taking your midnight snacks into your room, bro? Attie doesn't want to open the door to a face full of beaver," Roman chuckled darkly, bouncing on the spot. "If she wanted to see that, she'd get ready in the Diva's locker room," Seth added trying to add some humour to an uncomfortable situation.

Dean clenched his jaw as he glared at the offending women. He couldn't stand her! She acted all holier than thou, with a small little voice and wide doe eyes set against pale skin and tumbling red locks. She would say please and thank you a hundred times a day, her nose so brown it almost made him sick. He'd worked hard to get to where he was, it infuriated him that because she had a decent rack and could flutter those baby blues she probably just strutted straight into the WWE.

He was pretty sure she'd never watched a wrestling match in her life before she was hand-picked by the WWE. He would bet his life on that she was exactly the same as the majority of the Diva's roster- athletic models who couldn't quite make it in the modelling world so had to slum it in a wrestling ring. A wrestling ring that he loved.

Dean stood up suddenly and Athena unintentionally took a step back. "I wish she would," Dean mumbled.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing," Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I said I'm going for a smoke." Athena pressed herself closer to Seth as Dean passed. "Have a good match tonight, _Attie_," he locked his eyes in on her as he passed, almost spitting her name.

As the door closed behind Dean Athena instantly loosened up heading over to the bench and began lacing up her blue wrestling boots.

Seth moved into the bathroom and Roman moved so that he was sitting next to Athena. "Don't worry about him, baby girl."

Athena smiled. "I can't worry. I'm just a ditzy air head apparently." She snorted loudly.

"Don't listen to Dean. When did he say that?" Roman asked.

She let out a sigh. "He hasn't said it, but I know he thinks it. He doesn't like me and that's fine I don't like him," she yanked on her boots, her lacing becoming more and more aggressive with every word. "In fact, I think he's a disgusting chauvinistic pig." Athena instantly looked up and placed a hand to her lips as a light blush crept over her cheekbones.

Roman chuckled gruffly. "Breaking news! Athena Robins says something bad about someone!"

She laughed gently. "You never say anything bad about anyone either, you're just like a big cuddly bear."

Athena pushed his shoulder softly and he narrowed his grey eyes in on her playfully, he set his jaw and raised one eye brow just slightly. "I'm a big bad bear," she laughed. "And I can say bad things. I think Big E's an asshole."

Athena parted her plump lips. "Hey! He's a nice guy."

Roman chuckled and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Dean will come around, he's just not used to having a woman around and Seth used to be his wing man and he's lost that since you two hooked up." Athena began to bite her lip nervously as she took in what Roman was saying. "Stop worrying, I promise he'll come around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth scratched his beard irately as he watch Athena's match from a screen backstage. He had one strong arm wrapped across his stomach and his eyes were wide and glassy as he watched Attie take a beating.

"Reverse it!" He yelled at the screen.

Dean mumbled a count as he did press up's behind Seth.

Roman came and stood beside his two toned friend, his eyes narrowing in on the screen.

"She was the best in the Diva's division," Seth began. "I don't know what's happening to her."

Dean bounced up from the floor.

"She's spending too much time bouncing on your dick instead of training in the ring," he interjected with a smirk earning scowls from his best friends.

Seeing that Athena had lost her match Seth and Roman instantly turned and headed towards the gorilla position to meet her; Dean scoffed loudly whilst rolling his eyes before following them at a leisurely pace.

He couldn't understand why they were rushing to her just because she couldn't handle herself in the ring; would they be rushing to her aid in the ring next? Or worst, would they force him to help her train?

He wouldn't. He absolutely would not.

Dean hung back and tried to hide his distaste as Seth instantly engulfed Athena. Her eyes were wide and watery and her shaky hands hung to her sides.

Seth wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her head in close smacking a kiss on the top of her tousled hair. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I've got a match, I'll see you later." Seth instantly turned and walked away and Roman threw her a smile before heading in the same direction.

Dean swaggered towards her and stuck his index finger under her chin, forcing her watery eyes to look up at him. "At least one good thing's come out of this, red." She stared at him silently. "All me and my boys have to do is show up and do fuck all else and it'll still blow your match out of the water." He chuckled darkly as he turned and walked away.

**Pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for ll the lovely reviews on the last chapter, please keep them up. The more I get the quicker I tend to write aha. The chapters will progressively get longer as the story moves along.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Athena flicked her wavy auburn fringe from her sparkling blue eyes as she re-applied her dark red lipstick. Pouting slightly, she took in her appearance in the floor length mirror in front of her. Her long curls were fastened into an intricate knot at the nape of her neck, loose waves framing her face; her dress was long and black with a high neckline and was completely backless from her shoulders to the small of her back.

Her eye make-up was light, just a coat of mascara to bring out her twinkling eyes, leaning forward she rubbed at the corner of her eye at a smudge of mascara. Licking her lips she pulled back and jumped suddenly, her hand instantly coming up to cover her chest.

Athena could see Dean standing in the doorway to his hotel room, wearing a dark navy suit and lighter blue tie and pocket square. His hair was fluffy and looked as if he hadn't tried for a second to tame it and a light stubble covered his jaw. He rubbed his thumb over his lower lip and his cold eyes stared at Athena's reflection in the mirror.

"You scared me," she said softly turning and smiling uncomfortably.

Dean stepped forward as Seth appeared in his bedroom doorway smiling. "Hey have you seen my-?" He stopped in the doorway as his smile faltered; he wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and was obviously looking for his thin black tie he had been planning on wearing. "I thought you were wearing that blue dress I liked?"

"Oh," Athena began staring at Seth as Dean got himself a beer out of the mini bar. "I just liked this one better. You don't like it?"

She could see Seth carefully considering his words. "It's nice," he shrugged. "Just a little revealing, don't you think?" He said it nonchalantly, as if he didn't care though his eyes stared sharply at her.

Athena looked down at her floor length dress that covered her whole chest before looking back up slowly, her eyes wide and her lips silent. Seth stared at her for a few moments waiting for a response and when she didn't give him one, he turned quickly and closed the bedroom door behind him quickly.

Athena looked around the room confused.

"God, red, would you put your tits and ass away," Dean said sarcastically from the couch before slurping at his beer. "You're corrupting my innocent eyes."

She laughed lightly though her eyes flicked back to Seth's room. Why would Seth say her dress was too revealing, when she showed more flesh when she was in the ring? What was his problem with her showing a bit of skin? It was her body, she'd do and wear what she wanted. Athena groaned inwardly at the thought of Seth being irritable all the night because of her dress.

Dean got up quickly and Athena became ridged as he got closer to her, in just a few long strides he was so close she could smell his musky cologne. He leaned around her and placed his large calloused hand on her bare lower back gently as he reached behind her to pick up his wallet and phone. She stood still, ignoring the tingling feeling that seemed to exude from his fingertips along her bare skin, as her stomach danced with fear of what he might do next.

Dean chuckled darkly as he stepped away, sensing she was afraid of him and enjoying it. "You know what? I think you'd look better with more tits and ass on show."

Her lips parted slightly as she desperately tried to think of a response. She mentally screamed at her brain to come up with a witty reply that would encourage him to respect her as a human being, but it seemed her brain had gone into sleep mode as she stared at him shifting uncomfortably.

Her plan to charm him into friendship with her hilarious sense of humour was failing miserably.

"It would give you more personality," he continued, his voice like gravel.

She stared dumbstruck and he smirked at her expression. Had he just given her a back handed compliment by accident? Or was he just being his usual rude self. Probably the latter, she thought glumly as she turned nervously. "I'm going to change my dress," she mumbled, finally deciding that she put up with enough angry outbursts from Dean, without having Seth whinging at her all night too.

Dean sniggered. "You're such a push over, red," he crooned standing up straight with his hand buried within his pockets. She turned and glanced at him as she opened Seth's bedroom door. "It's pathetic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, come back to my hotel room," Seth cooed, his big hands on the blue fabric of Athena's high front and high back dress. He bent down and attacked Athena's lips with his own, his tongue instantly trying to push its way into her mouth.

She leaned away from him as her small hands rested on his forearm, gently pushing him away. He furrowed his brows down at her and set his jaw, annoyed at her rejection.

"We both need an early night," she said quietly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "It's Wrestlemania tomorrow. We've both got matches we need to prepare for."

Seth scoffed. "I'll sleep better knowing you're next to me," he held her tighter. "And you're in the Diva's battle royale, it'll be fine, you don't need to prepare for that. Athena narrowed her wide blue eyes in on him. "I didn't mean it like that," he said instantly realising what he'd done. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course I do," she replied dryly with a sigh, folding her arms across her chest. She just wanted to get in her hotel room, have a shower and get to bed, preferably alone, and preferably without seeing her infuriating roommate Alicia Fox.

Seth ran his hands up to Athena's small waist before letting go of her entirely and ran a hand through his two toned hair.

"Don't be like that," Seth said his voice stern, his hands folding across his chest mimicking Athena's offish stance. "Attie," he demanded her attention and she let her gaze trail from the floor up into Seth's face.

Unconsciously she rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

"You know I didn't mean it, so just let it go, okay?" Seth growled.

"You did mean it, otherwise you wouldn't have said it," Athena replied quietly, her eyes falling back to the floor as she crossed her feet. "You're just like Dean, you think I'm here because of my looks and that I don't care what happens in that ring."

"What did he say? Is that why you don't want to come back to my room?"

Athena instantly shook her head, not wanting to cause friction between the two best friends. She wasn't a naturally confrontational person anyway, never looking for an argument or aggravation. But with how close Seth and Dean were, and how they went on and on about being brothers, she could not let Seth know that Dean's comments hurt her. Athena didn't want to risk causing trouble between the two best friends, and she didn't want to risk forcing Seth's hand into showing that he didn't care how Dean treated her. "He didn't say anything, this isn't about him."

"What so this is about me?" Seth huffed. "About you not wanting to spend the night with me?"

Athena closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath feeling defeated. "Not at all," she uncrossed her arms and looked up into his big brown eyes. "I was being over dramatic, come one let's go back to your room."

She already hated herself for letting him grind her down into submission.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I'd love to hear your thoughts, even you silent readers!**

"What's up, girl?" Naomi asked as she scooted into the seat beside Athena, brushing a strand of her dark raven hair behind her ear before leaning her elbows on the table as her dark eyes locked onto Athena.

Looking up Athena scrunched her face up momentarily at her friend. "The usual crap," she moaned before letting out a loud groan as she fell dramatically onto the table, her face mushed against the cold wood.

Naomi raised her eyebrows and her lips parted slightly. "Another one?" She asked disbelieving.

Athena nodded from her slouched position. "Yep," she sat back up, her auburn locks tousled. "I mean seriously? How can they keep putting me in handicap matches? Tonight I've got my fourth one in two weeks. The fans are going to get bored and I'm going to kill myself," she whined dramatically.

"Calm down, girl," the brunette spoke. "No need for all those dramatics," she smiled waving her hand around Athena's body, before frowning slightly. "What does Seth say about it?"

Naomi and Athena had been friends since they'd met at NXT, but with Naomi in a tag team with her over the top friend Cameron, filming for Total Divas, and being married to another WWE superstar, the two friends didn't spend that much time together.

Even if they didn't spend a great deal of time together, Naomi didn't like her friend was dating Seth Rollins.

The Shield had terrorised the roster for what seemed like an eternity now, attacking innocent victims at the command of the cruel hierarchy of the WWE. They'd attacked her husband and her brother-in-law countless times, and even if they were pretending to play the good guys these days, the anti-heroes, Naomi could see straight through them. And she had no idea what her sweet, innocent friend was doing with one of them.

"Erghhh," Athena whined as she twirled the straw in her Diet Coke. "He knows Steph's putting me in these matches because of what's going on with The Shield and Evolution," she sighed. "But he keeps saying not to worry that it'll all be over after Payback."

"And how the hell does he know that?" Naomi barked loudly, her accent thick. "Is he Mystic Meg now or something? He must be trippin' if he thinks Triple H is going to let it go if The Shield beat him' and his boys again."

Athena threw her hands up in the air before letting them fall back to her side. "Thank you! Finally someone agrees with me! He didn't give up after Battleground, why after Payback? The only way this war is going to end is if The Shield lose and let it go."

Naomi nodded in agreement. "I don' envy you, girly."

"It's not even like we're super serious or anything," Athena rambled beginning to twirl a strand of hair. "I didn't even know that The Authority knew we were a thing."

Naomi laughed. "The whole company knows you're a thing! You stay in his room most nights, your travel on the road with him from town to town, and most of the guys in the locker room are scared to even look at you encase The Shield turn on them. I barely see you and even I know all that," she paused. "Not to mention the pictures of you two together all over the internet."

"This sucks. I try not to stay there all the time but he just complains that he's worried about me when I stay in my room," she pursed her lips. "And when I do stay in his room I have to put up with," she put on an overly nice voice, "super sweet Dean Ambrose." She licked her lips quickly. "It's a lose lose situation. Oh and all those pictures of Seth and I, there from going to and from his Cross Fit sessions that he makes me watch."

Naomi chuckled at her friend's miserable face. "I saw a picture that someone edited to make it look like you two were getting married-"

Athena interrupted. "Oh that makes me want to vomit."

"Well that say's a lot," Naomi said raising her brows.

Maybe it did, Athena thought. She really liked Seth, she knew that without a doubt. But he came with so much baggage that she couldn't fully enjoy him; he was sweet and kind one minute then mistrustful and controlling the next. At first Athena had been flattered that he was jealous of other guys looking at her, and that's why he didn't want her wearing anything overly revealing. But five months into the relationship, it was growing stale very fast. He was so loving and caring but yet he seemed to think the way Dean spoke to her wasn't an issue and that it was all in jest. Athena wanted to avoid Dean as much as possible, but she knew they came as a packaged deal and she'd never want to cause a rift between the best friends.

She just longed for the day when she wouldn't have to be around Dean Ambrose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena sat watching the monitor backstage dressed in her ring gear, unsure if The Authority would put her in a last minute match as retribution for the Shield's clean sweep over Evolution the previous evening.

Smiling slightly to herself, Athena was ecstatic Seth, Roman and Dean had annihilated Evolution. They'd deserved the beating they'd received and she'd watched elated as each member of Evolutions oversized egos took a slaughtering. She almost laughed out loud at how devastated they must feel about losing to The Shield, two pay-per-views in a row!

The Bella twins snaked their way over to her and sat down silently beside her, both their dark eyes watching Athena's face as The Shield's music hit and Seth bounced down with aisle with his brothers.

"Awh," cooed Nikki. "Look how happy she is watching her man," she patted Athena patronizingly on the arm.

Athena narrowed her eyes in slightly on Nikki for a second before folding her arms over her chest then returned her big blue eyes to the screen, choosing to ignore her.

"You must be so proud of him," Brie began. "I remember when my husband, Daniel, won The WWE World Heavyweight Championship," she sighed loudly whilst smiling looking off into the distance for a second before her dark eyes snapped back to Athena. "It was amazing."

"Do you think Hunter's going to leave you alone now, Attie?" Nikki began and Athena closed her eyes and shook her head lightly willing them to dissapear.

They both huffed in unison as Athena ignored them and kept her eyes fixated on the screen.

Dean was speaking with a smirk etched on his face and his hair wet and dishevelled. "-And we did exactly what we said we were going to do," his hand swooped through the air. "A clean sweep. We eliminated every single member of Evolution," he swaggered back and forth smirking. "Without suffering a single casualty. NOW THAT is what I can DOMINATION!" He dropped the mic to the floor as he paced the ring.

As much as Athena disliked Dean, she found herself smiling at his enthusiasm in the ring.

She smiled even wider as Seth brought his microphone to his lips.

"Awhhhh," Brie and Nikki said in unison, looking at her wide smile.

"I think its love," Nikki swooned.

Brie nodded slowly. "Definitely love."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Would you guys shut up?"

"Ohhh," the said once again in unison.

"Somebody's cranky."

"Missing Seth?" Nikki beamed.

Athena stared forward and did her best to ignore them as Seth spoke.

"-And earlier tonight the whole world was a witness to their implosion," Seth paused before chuckling lowly. He turned and faced the side of the crowd, his face grim. "And the reason Evolution perished was because even though they are three of the greatest superstars in the history of this industry, last night they were not one," he held his gloved finger up. "Like The Shield. In the end they were just three strangers who happened to be standing on the same side of the ring," Seth lowered his mic as Roman raised his. He reached out and touched Seth on the shoulder.

"They weren't brothers," Roman began. "The men standing in this ring are brothers."

"He's so hot," Nikki pouted staring at Roman on the screen.

Athena turned and raised her brows at the louder twin.

"Nikki," Brie almost screamed drowning out the rest of Roman's speech. "What would John say?"

Nikki giggled. "Hey, I'm allowed to window shop." She flicked her hair over her shoulder dramatically. "Don't tell me you wouldn't go there if you weren't married Brie?" Nikki smirked at Brie's disgusted face. "It must be so hot in their hotel room Attie."

"What?"

"Well the three of them, walking around shirtless," she began to mock fan herself.

"Nikki!" Brie scolded.

"The only thing hotter would be if John were in there with them," she fanned herself quicker enjoying Athena and Brie's uncomfortable stares. "Whoof, it's almost too much to think about."

Brie shook her head. "Have you forgotten how they attacked John, Nikki? How they attacked my husband? How can you find them hot? They're bad people."

"Hey!" Athena interjected. "They had their reasons."

Brie cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What reasons?"

Athena looked down into her lap. "I didn't say I knew their reasons," she mumbled. "Anyway, they've turned over a new leaf," Athena said brightly as Brie shook her head in disbelief and Nikki watched on smiling enjoying what she had stared. "They saved your husband from a beating not long ago."

By the time the three women turned back to the screen Triple H and Randy Orton were heading close to the ring, Randy in his trunks and Triple H in a suit with a sledge hammer held lazily over his shoulder.

Seth dived out the back of the ring and quickly brought two chairs back into the ring as Dean and Roman watched the two hated men make their way closer. Seth held the black steel chair menacingly in his hands.

Athena's breath caught in her throat as she stared at Triple H's sledgehammer, desperately hoping Seth and Roman didn't get hit by it. Or Dean even.

The three Shield members stood strong and united in the middle of the ring.

"Encase you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt." Triple H began, a knowing smile littering his lips as Randy bounced ready to pounce next to him. "Last night was plan A," Triple H stared at his sledgehammer admiringly. "Tonight is plan B. There's always a plan B." Triple H let the mic fall to his side as Dean and Roman began to menacingly step forward.

Roman looked confident and Dean curled and uncurled his fists slightly as he smiled mockingly down at his enemy's.

Seth hung back.

Hung back as his brother's moved in for the kill.

Watched his brother's move forward without him beside them.

Raising the steel chair Seth slammed it into Roman's back with such force Roman's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

Athena gasped loudly, standing up and her small delicate hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Brie gasped.

"What the fuck?!" Nikki yelled crudely, smiling.

Athena's heart pounded in her chest as she stared at the screen, her big blue eyes wide and shifting. What was happening? What the hell was he doing? She took a step forward feebly, her hand still covering her mouth.

Dean stood shocked. He stared at Roman's falling form, his lips parted and his icy blue eyes blank. Finally he looked around, his eyes flicking quickly from Roman to Seth and he stood stout his mouth beginning to fall wider and wider.

Seth watched Dean with an almost blank expression.

Finally Dean seemed to gather his senses and went to charge at Seth. Seth rammed the chair into Dean's stomach roughly forcing Dean to bend over winded; Seth raised the chair quickly and smashed it mercilessly onto Dean's back forcing the weakened man to fall to his knees.

Athena squeaked as her eyes became watery as she watched Seth slam the chair down onto his brother, his best friend, Dean's back over and over again.

The chair dented as Dean rolled over trying to protect his stomach though Seth spared him no mercy, angrily slamming the chair down onto his arms and chest before Dean turned back onto his stomach and Seth continued his brutal assault of Dean's back.

Athena could hear The Bella twins talking animatedly behind her though she heard no word. She shook her head nervously, her auburn curls swishing around her face as she watched her boyfriend, her lovely boyfriend, who would do anything for his friends, break the chair over Dean's broken and battered body.

Dean writhed around in pain, his strong arms wrapped around himself.

Seth brought in another chair as the chants of 'You sold out' ripped through the arena. Seth stared down at Dean and dropped the chair under Dean's chin and for a moment Athena could breathe again, assuming Seth had finished with his uncontrolled assault of his brothers.

"No!" She squeaked out her hand coming forward to touch the screen as Seth ran to the ropes and Dean struggled to his feet; Seth bounced off the ropes and curb stomped Dean's face into the steel chair.

Dean's head bounced off the chair with a crack.

Athena's head felt like it was going to explode. Without knowing where she was going she dashed away from the monitor with tears staining her pale face as the Bella's called after her.

**I know a lot of this chapter was what we've all already seen : ( (I still wish we hadn't! WHY SETH WHY?!) but it needed to be shown for the progression of the story.**

**Please review. Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they mean so much to me!**

**This chapter is by no means perfect, but I wanted to get something out to you. **

As Athena's feet pummelled the ground she kept her eyes wide open, though tears streamed from them and she tried desperately to keep sobs from escaping her plump lips.

Almost stumbling as she skidded to a halt outside the gorilla position Athena's wide blue eyes searched every shocked face in the crowd desperate to find Seth.

Everyone looked at her warily, wondering if she knew Seth's intentions all along, wondering if she agreed with his actions, if she'd encouraged him to do it.

"Has Seth come through yet?" She grabbed at a crew member's arm as he passed. "Has he?"

The crew member pulled his arm away and narrowed his eyes in disgusted at her.

Looking around desperately Athena looked to find a friendly face but only found angry scowls being sent her way. "Can somebody tell me if Seth's come back out yet?"

She stared dumbstruck around until Summer-Rae eventually sidled up to her awkwardly. "He left with the authority a few minutes ago."

Athena ran a hand through her auburn curls and began unconsciously biting down on her cheek as she scanned the crowd of disgusted people.

She didn't know, she wanted to scream. She had nothing to do with it.

Why had he done it? Athena couldn't wrap her head around the idea of him ever betraying his brothers; why would he destroy the brotherhood he'd created when he'd said time and time again that The Shield came first. His brothers, his friends.

She needed to see him, she needed him to ensure her it was all some misunderstanding. A rouse to fool the authority. That's exactly what it must be, she told herself, and he would never betray Roman and Dean.

She didn't believe herself for a second.

Just the look on Dean's face as that chair connected with Roman's back for the first time spoke volumes. He didn't know it was coming, he couldn't comprehend what was happening either.

It was inconceivable.

Two medics rushed past Athena quickly forcing her gaze to follow them. They stopped suddenly by the gorilla position, gloves already covering their hands, ready to help.

Roman limped through the curtain and Athena found herself glued to the floor unable to move as she watched the medic begin fussing over him, though he gave the medic no attention and just continued slowly making his way down the corridor in the opposite direction of her, his head hung low and his hair a heavy curtain protecting him from the stares of the roster and crew.

Thank God he didn't see her. What could she say to him now?

I'm sorry my boyfriend attacked you with a chair, it looked pretty nasty, but anyway fancy catching a movie?!

For a second relief washed over her knowing that Roman was steadily getting further and further until she realised Dean still hadn't come through the curtain.

Before she had a chance to bolt Dean slowly eased his way through the curtain, a deep scowl etched on his face.

Athena's breath caught in her throat and she felt nauseous as she watched him angrily slap his palm against his thigh repeatedly. A medic nervously made his way over to an agitated Dean placing a hand on his arm gently.

Dean violently shrugged the medic off. "Back off asshole," he growled loudly his head snapping in the direction of the medic, and Athena. His icy eyes were murderous as they quickly focused on her. "Where the fuck is he?" He yelled, quickly pushing the medic to the floor and staggering towards her.

Every step he took looked like a struggle as he rushed towards her. "Where is he?"

She stumbled backwards several steps before crashing into the cold hard wall.

Dean was quickening his pace, his fury at seeing her dulling his pain.

"I don't know," she squeaked her hands shaking. "I didn't know."

"I'm going to kill him, where the fuck is he?"

Just as she thought he was going to stumble into her and do God knows what Dolph Ziggler and Cody Rhodes rushed in front of her as she whimpered terrified.

"Back off, buddy," Cody said.

"Move," Dean spat.

"Leave her out of this."

"I didn't know," Athena whispered her wide blue eyes watery. She shook her head gently before her eyes locked onto Dean's cold orbs. "I swear I didn't know."

Dean clenched his jaw.

"Dean," a voice rumbled down the hallway. Athena looked up to see Roman standing at the other end of the hallway. "Leave it, man," Roman yelled.

Dean seemed to growl as he curled and uncurled his fist before taking a slow step back, his eyes still locked on Athena's.

"You better tell your boyfriend that I'm coming for him," he threatened, turning quickly and taking a few steps before turning back towards her. "And when I find him, I'm going to kill him." He turned slowly and made his way towards Roman, his shoulders hunched and his fist resuming its agitated patting.

Athena could feel the tears about to spill from her wide eyes again and she took slow deep breaths as she desperately tried to control her emotions. She let her eyes wonder to a retreating Dean before they landed on Roman who was staring solemnly at her.

She slowly raised her hand in greeting but felt her heart shatter once again as Roman shook his head sadly and turned his back on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena's arms were wrapped tightly around her knees as she stared angrily at her buzzing phone that sat in front of her. Her huge sparkling eyes glared angrily and her plump lips were pursed into a tight line.

She was not going to answer his calls.

The phone went off again this time in a little beep informing her of a new text message. She snatched the phone up quickly and began reading:

I'm sorry I didn't tell you

what was going on,

I didn't want to worry you.

It's for the best, the guy's will see

that soon too.

They'll get over it and

Appreciate all that I've done for them.

I promise you.

Just answer the phone and I'll explain

everything.

Seth x

Tossing the phone angrily back down Athena groaned loudly and flopped sideways so her face was buried within the pillow as her phone began to buzz loudly once again.

"Go away," she mumbled, her soft voice muffled by the hotel pillow.

It's for the best? She thought bitterly. Since when was betraying your best friends, your brothers, for the best? Did he honestly think they'd brush themselves off and carry on as if The Shield had never happened? Did he honestly think what he had done could be forgiven so easily?

She couldn't forgive him, so how could they?

Rolling onto her back she let the salty tears fall as she thought everything over. As the hours passed she became more and surer that she could not forgive or forget what he'd done.

Sure he hadn't betrayed her directly, but what he'd done that evening proved that he wasn't the man she'd thought him to be. In fact, he was nowhere near the man she'd thought him to be.

Every day they'd spent together, every second had been a complete lie.

Athena had thought he was loyal, caring and soft beneath his hard exterior. Her stomach felt like it was being repeatedly punched as she realised he was nothing but ambitious, cruel and ruthless.

He had to be to turn on his family.

She thought of all the nights she'd spent with him, all the night's she'd given her body willingly to him, to a man she didn't even know. To a man she wouldn't have even looked twice at if she'd seen his true colours.

A sob escaped her plump lips and she rolled onto her side and curled her legs up so that she lay in the foetal position as she cried her heart out.

Athena wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but as she lay there sobbing, her face smeared with tears, she realised one thing for certain. She wasn't crying for Seth, or that he wouldn't be in her life anymore, she was crying because she'd given herself to a complete stranger.

And she could never forgive _that _betrayal.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think of this one : )**

Seth sat with his elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. He stared down at the thick carpeted floor, his long two toned hair shielding his face from the view of others.

"Did you hear me, Rollins?" Snapped Stephanie who stood broadly behind her desk, her dark curls framing her face.

Seth's head snapped up and his brown eyes found Stephanie before falling to Hunter who sat in a leather chair opposite Steph's desk. Randy Orton leaned against the wall to the left of the leather sofa that Seth was perched on.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Seth grumbled.

Stephanie let out a loud sigh. "I said you'll be in a match tonight," she paused and looked between Hunter and Randy. "And you better show us we invested in the right Shield member."

Seth nodded silently before slowly scratching his beard.

Stephanie narrowed her twinkling blue eyes in on Seth before throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You're not going to say anything?"

"Steph wait," Hunter said, holding a hand up to silence her. "What's the problem Rollin's? You weren't this quiet after you turned your back on your _brothers,_" he smirked. "So why the silence now? I hope you're not regretting your decision-"

"No!" Seth interrupted, finally having some passion in his voice. "I don't regret anything."

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Then what's the problem?"

Randy spoke before Seth had a chance to open his mouth. "He's scared that Ambrose and Reigns are going to come after him," he smirked as he pushed himself off the wall and slipped into the chair next to Hunter's smoothly.

Seth stared angrily at Randy, his mouth hanging open empty of words.

"Is that what it is?" Hunter spoke as Steph sniggered. "Listen, Reigns and Ambrose aren't here tonight. They're banned from the building. But you know yourself that they're not going to let this go."

"You think I don't know that?" Seth snapped in response.

"Finally some fire," Steph said with a sickening smile.

"They will come after you," Hunter continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "But they'll get bored and move on. Ambrose is an unstable lunatic; I promise you he won't focus his attention on you for more than one show before he runs off chasing butterflies or something," Randy and Steph immediately laughed at Hunter's joke. Seth stared on before jumping in on the laughter at the last minute. "And Orton here is going to keep the real threat busy."

"Reigns will want to get his grubby hands on me so bad, he won't even know the name Rollin's."

Seth nodded as Hunter and Randy stood. He stood quickly after them as they began to file out of the room one by one. "Hey Steph," Seth said as she closed the door. "I know Hunter said Dean and Roman aren't here, but is Athena?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena kept her hood up as she walked through the cold hallways of the arena. She kept her head down and her blue wide eyes were glued to her boots as she walked quickly; she could hear the loud clanging of crew members dragging equipment through the halls.

She rushed ahead her eyes still downcast, desperate not to be seen. She'd successfully avoided seeing Seth at the previous Smackdown taping and planned to continue to avoid him during that night's Raw. In fact, she planned on successfully avoiding him for the rest of her career- scratch that- the rest of her life.

It wasn't just Seth she was trying to avoid either. She knew that with the two remaining Shield members not being at the Smackdown taping, that they would definitely be at Raw, and they would be declaring war. The last thing she needed was bumping into an angry Dean and Roman.

They had proved that the week before.

She slipped into the Diva's locker room, shrugging her hood down as she smiled at Nattie and Naomi who sat in their ring gear watching the television screen intently.

"You guys look serious," Athena said before her smile dropped as she realised Raw had started and Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose were making their way to the ring, both with sour expressions. "Turn it up," Athena spoke as she slipped onto the bench next to Naomi.

Dean took the mic as Roman paced cockily behind him.

"The Shield was untouchable," Dean's gravelly voice began as he held the mic with both of his taped hands. "And we will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sport's entertainment. Ever," he punched Roman in the chest lightly. "We dominated WWE, we beat everybody." He smiled. "Even Evolution. But we weren't healthy," he tapped the mic as his face dropped. "We had a cancer inside of us, little did we know, and that cancer's name was," he huffed looking angrier by the second. "That cancer's name was Seth Rollins." Dean's breathing became more erratic and he kept clenching and unclenching his jaw. "History is full of people like you Seth, everyone in this building knows someone like you. The kind of guy who would stab his _brothers _in the back."

Athena winced as he spoke.

"A suck up," Dean continued. "Who'd sell out to the Authority." He scrunched his face as he stared angrily down at the camera.

Naomi fell back. "That man is crazy."

"Now when I get the opportunity to rearrange your face, which I will, your nose isn't going to be here anymore, it's going to be over here by your ear." he gripped his ear loosely. "I say ear because you're only going to have one left." Dean gripped his own hair roughly. "I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots and I'm going to stuff it in your mouth, there'll be plenty of room where your teeth used to be-"

Athena stood suddenly and strode across the room to her bag as the other two Diva's eyes flicked between Athena and the screen. Athena dug in her bag quickly and shoved her headphones into her ears as soon as she grabbed them, desperate to block out the broken voices of the Shield.

She kept her back to them and tapped her foot along to her music as she desperately tried to clear her head before her match. She was so angry and had a churning sickly feeling in her stomach since Seth had betrayed them all. He'd betrayed his brothers but he'd betrayed her too.

She jumped at the sudden light touch on her shoulder. Athena turned quickly to find Nattie's sympathetic eyes watching down on her. "Hey, it's over." Athena nodded quietly pulling her ear phones out. "Your match is up next, you better get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiling widely Athena turned and waved one last time to the crowd as her music boomed through the arena before disappearing behind the curtain. Her eyes were wide and her smile wider as she thought how good her match had been. Maybe her anger at Seth had been put to good use, maybe Seth had done her a favour by betraying her.

She felt like jumping up and down and clapping her match had gone so well.

Her euphoria didn't last long.

Seth appeared in front of her suddenly, his two toned hair pulled back and he wore a dark black suit. His brows were furrowed and he grabbed her arm roughly and began pulling her to the side of the hall.

"Seth let me go," she said bravely trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

He looked back and forth checking the hallway before bending to her height.

"Your match was great, Attie." She ignored him. "Will you just talk to me please?" He spoke calmly and his brown eyes were wide.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said forcing herself to look into his chocolaty orbs.

"Just let me explain?"

She clenched her jaw and tried once again to pull her arm free from his grasp.

"I did this for us-" He began though Athena interrupted him.

"I didn't ask for this!" She yelled as her blue eyes began to fill with salty tears. "I didn't ask you to stab your brothers in the back."

He finally let go of her arm but as she was about to move he settled both his hands on either side of her face forcing her back against the wall. He squeezed her cheeks roughly as he looked into her eyes.

"Look, I won't apologise for what I did." he began and she rolled her eyes. "But I will apologising for upsetting you. Maybe if I'd told you and you knew it was coming you'd understand why I did this."

"Maybe if you'd told your brothers you wanted out instead of hitting them over and over with a steel chair, they'd be a little less upset too."

He stared into her eyes angrily.

"Since when do you talk back to me, huh?" He squeezed her cheeks tightly with one hand whilst he let the other drop to her hip to hold her in place. She raised her hands and began desperately trying to pull his hand away from her face.

She felt her tears spill over her eyes as he glared down at her. The same look he'd given Dean's broken and battered body the week before.

Athena felt nauseous with fear.

"Please, just let me go," she whispered.

"You're coming back to the hotel with me!" He growled.

She shook her head wildly, her red hair moving with the motion. "No. I don't want to," she begged. "Just let me go."

Before Seth could reply a voice rumble into her ears. "I think the lady said let her go," Seth instantly let go of Athena and bolted in the opposite direction down the hall.

Athena shakily looked down at Roman nervously. She wiped away her tears quickly, feeling that her make-up was smudged she pulled her hair forward.

"Thanks," she mumbled pushing herself forward and began walking in the opposite direction to Seth. Roman turned and walked with her slowing down his step to match hers. "I'm sorry I messed up your chance to get him."

"Say what, baby girl?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"If you hadn't told him to get away from me, he wouldn't have known that you were there and you would have got him."

He chuckled deeply. "Don't worry about it, I'll get him later."

"Good," she said quickly.

He continued laughing as he placed a hand on her shoulder gently and guided her towards a locker room. "In here," she followed him deciding they could clear the air and she could explain fully that she had no idea what Seth was planning.

Roman opened the door and she shuffled in quietly after him.

Athena heard his voice before she saw him.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Dean snarled.

Athena peeked around Roman's hulking frame. Dean was pacing back and forth, dressed head to foot in his ring gear, his hair was wet and he puffed deeply on a cigarette. A snarky comment about smoking inside popped into Athena's head but she thought better of saying anything.

He continued pacing as his icy eyes locked onto Athena's nervous body.

"Attie's not with him," Roman said calmly.

"How the fuck do we know she's not working with him?!" Athena's mouth opened in horror. "You ever think that maybe this is exactly what she wants."

"I-" Roman interrupted before Athena could stutter out a response.

Roman placed his large hands on his hips. "I just seen him ambush her, believe me brother, she's not with him."

"I hate him," she squeaked out. "I really really hate him," she could feel the tears brimming again as she staggered backwards and sat on one of the benches. She ran a hand through her auburn hair before wiping her eyes quickly not wanting to cry in front of Dean.

Roman sat quickly beside her and handed her a Kleenex. She smiled in thanks as the tears spilled over without her permission; she buried her head in her hands desperate for them to stop.

She heard Dean's footsteps stop and she didn't need to be looking to know he was glaring at her.

"He's been texting and ringing me all week and," she sucked in a sharp breath of air as Roman placed his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "He just won't leave me alone and I just don't want anything to do with him." Wiping her eyes she looked up and locked with Dean's for a second before he took a quick puff of his cigarette and continued his pacing. "I'm so embarrassed I hooked up with him. I thought he was a completely different person to who he really is."

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean checked his phone. "We've got to go Rome, that scumbag will be out there any minute," he stormed through the door without even looking at Athena.

"We've got to go baby girl, stay here and watch," he smiled nodding to the Television screen that showed Michael Cole introducing _former _Shield member Seth Rollins down to the ring. "I'm sure it'll make you feel better. Stay, I'll be back I promise."

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter. I'm really nervous about this chapter and really hope you're all happy with it. Please leave a review, even you silent readers!**

**Lyrics from 'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles.**

Dean pulled the peroxide blonde he'd picked up at a local dive bar closer to him as they walked towards his hotel room; she giggled vapidly at one of her own jokes and began running one of her tan streaked hands down across his back over his butt.

He released the tall rat and began digging in his jean pocket for his room key. As he pulled the key card out of the jeans grip he heard loud raucous laughter coming from inside and had to suppress an angry growl. His jaw clenched and he clenched his empty fist before slipping the key card into the lock and opening the door.

Another movie night.

It's not like he had given it much thought but he'd naturally assumed what with the sell out -Seth- not rooming with them anymore he wouldn't have to tolerate that red headed bitch's presence ever again. Wouldn't have to bite his tongue, to hide his hate.

But here she was again; the fourth night in a row. She was all smiles and buttery laughter but that all stopped instantly at seeing his scowling face in the doorway. She wore an old faded Undertaker T-shirt and jeans; if he didn't know any better he'd think she was actually wrestling fan, instead of some slut who'd blown an agent to get her in to the WWE. His lip curled in disgust as he looked at her nervous face.

Athena sat next to Roman on the sofa, her legs curled beneath her and her scuffed converse laying abandoned in the middle of the room. She had a pillow clutched tightly within her small delicate hands as an old horror movie played out on the Television screen in front of them.

Roman looked relaxed in a pair of shorts and T-shirt and he lounged freely with his feet tucked up on the coffee table.

Dean pushed roughly at his bimbo's back gesturing for her to get inside. She scuttled forward, her stripper heels clicking all the way and she stopped suddenly in front of the sofa.

Roman and Athena both eyed the tall blonde with knowing smiles.

"Hi, I'm Candee,"she said sweetly, her voice as sweet as cherry pie.

Roman nodded to her. "I'm Roman, this is Athena," he spoke with boredom in his voice, like he'd done this song and dance way to many times.

"In there," Dean grumbled out pointing to his room and Candee skipped off obediently.

Athena stood suddenly tossing the pillow down at Roman who barked a laugh before beginning to shove her converse back on her feet. "Well I think it's my cue to go home," she said softly.

"Same time tomorrow, Attie?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she leaned down and kissed Roman's head quickly before rushing past Dean. "Bye Dean," she mumbled miserably as she passed.

He turned to watch her leave, his blue eyes trailing up her over her skin tight jeans, over her perky round ass and up to the back of her tumbling curls.

As he turned back Roman was standing too.

"You fucking her?" Dean asked suddenly, his face conveying no emotion.

Roman's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?! No, man. No." He shook his head lightly. "She's just a friend. You might not like her," Roman pointed and Dean stood taller. "But I do. And she's going through just a shitty time as we are."

"I'm sure she is," he said sarcastically. "Wondering what top guy she can start banging next."

Roman narrowed his eyes in on his best friend. "You have no idea who she is man. If she was that type of girl, she'd still be with Rollins, he's closer to the top than he ever was before." Dean rolled his shoulders angrily at the mention of Seth. "But she's not. She won't even speak to him."

"Yeah because she's probably already blowing some other guy already."

"Whatever man," Roman said gathering up his phone and wallet from the coffee table.

"Hey Dean," the sugary voice of Candee drifted through the air.

Dean smirked and pointed with his thumb in the direction of his room. "Speaking of getting blown," he paused for a second. "I'm about to get blown. See ya."

He stalked off towards his room without a backwards glance at Roman and found Candee already naked and waiting for him on his bed.

Her legs were spread wide and he could see even with only the glow of the moon light to illuminate the room patches of orange where her fake tan had clumped together on her thighs. He let his cold eyes trail across her stomach and he almost laughed at the corny dolphin tattoo around her pierced belly button. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed over her juicy round breasts that he would bet a year's salary on were fake; as his eyes got to her throat he dipped his knee onto the bed and quickly began to unbuckle his belt.

This wouldn't be an all-night thing; this wouldn't be pleasurable for her, though she'd desperately pretend that it's great, it would be quick and dirty and would leave him feeling more angry and disgusted with himself than he was to begin with.

Dean ran his hands over her calves and yanked her body down towards his. She giggled loudly as he gripped her hips, his eyes attached to that cheesy tattoo, and he flipped her over so that she was on her stomach.

Good, he couldn't see her face. It was always easier if he couldn't see their face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean furrowed his brows and ran a hand across his face sleepily as his phone buzzed repeatedly on the hotel nightstand. He glared at it for a second before it stopped and he threw his head back down into the pillows angrily, closing his eyes, willing himself to fall back asleep.

Beautiful silence.

He could have screamed as his phone began to vibrate loudly again and again next to him. He grabbed is phone and shoved it to his ear.

"What?" He barked down the line.

"Hey Dean it's me," Roman's familiar growl of a voice came down the line.

Dean stifled a yawn. "What do you want?" He groused. "What time is it?"

"It's just past two," Dean growled low in his chest. He'd had a particularly brutal match with Kane which had ended with that fuck Rollin's curb stomping him. He felt as if his head was going to explode; it didn't happen often but he'd opted for a couple Tylenol and an early night.

"What do you want?" He groaned down the phone ruffling his already shaggy curls.

Roman sighed deeply down the phone. "I need you to go and pick up Attie."

"What?!" Dean bellowed.

"She's in a bar, on her own I think. She keeps pocket dialling me and she sounds wasted-"

"So what?" Dean asked. "It'll do her uptight ass some good to blow off some steam."

"She barely drinks Dean. I'm worried about her. She's in a city she doesn't know, on her own, wasted. Anything could happen." Dean let out a dramatic sigh. "I'd go but I'm in Florida."

Perfect timing for Roman to take a day off to visit his daughter, Dean thought bitterly.

"Please man, you're the only one I trust," Roman pleaded.

Dean was silent for a moment. "Fine." He ground out between clenched teeth. "What's the bar called?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it out of the window of the rental. He blew the smoke through his rosebud lips as he wound the window up and slipped casually out of the car.

He could hear music playing out of the rundown looking bar, and he couldn't help but think this was the type of bar he'd go to, not Athena. His boots crunched on the gravel with every step he took and the closer he got he realised it wasn't a band playing, it was karaoke.

Kill him now.

He took a deep breath before he pulled the heavy door of the bar, the smell of cheap perfume and stale beer immediately assaulted his nostrils. His eyes instantly began to scan the crowd for Athena's auburn curls before a familiar voice began to ring through his ears.

'Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
>Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high<br>Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
>The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky<br>The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
>Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for '<p>

He looked up to the stage and his lips parted slightly as he saw Athena sultrily walking back and forth as she sang down the mic. He was surprised, she didn't have a bad voice. He edged backwards towards the bar, his eyes never leaving her parading body; she wore a tight knee length black skirt with a small black crop top that showed all of her perfectly toned stomach, and she wore her scuffed converse on her feet- the laces untied and dragging behind her.

"A beer," he said to the barmaid, not looking at her as he slipped a couple of dollars into her hands. He brought the beer to his lips as Athena continued singing.

'Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please '<p>

Dean watched as she swayed her hips in rhythm to the music, holding the mic loosely in one hand whilst the other ran through her hair seductively.

'Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
>White lightning, bound to drive you wild<br>Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
>"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle<br>The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
>Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for'<p>

Placing his beer to his lips he watched as Athena slowly swayed her hips lower and lower until she was almost sitting on the floor before slowly bringing her body back to a standing position. She waltzed around the tiny staged as if she owned it, her bright blue eyes heavy and she slurred some of the words that came singing through her perfectly plump lips.

'Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet with that slow southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please'<p>

She finished the song to an explosion of an applause and she bowed theatrically with a laugh before picking up her beer and staggering across the dance floor. Athena high fived a few passing men, who looked like they wanted to do a lot more than high five her.

Athena tipped her beer bottle high emptying the last of it into her mouth before stumbling over to the bar. She leaned her elbows on the sticky wood, slowly swaying her hips to a random song they were playing between acts.

Dean took a swig of his beer and sauntered down to the end of the bar just as she was being handed another beer and a shot of tequila.

"I think you've had enough, princess," he said his voice deep and gravelly.

Her head snapped in his direction and she narrowed her deep blue eyes in on him, her perfectly arched auburn brows furrowing at him. "What are you doing here?" She slurred.

"I fancied a drink," he took a sip of his beer. "That was quite a performance," he mocked.

"I'd like to see you get up there," she poked him in the chest. "And give us a rendition," she stumbled over the word. "Of I'm an asshole who gets off on making other people's lives miserable." She smiled up at him as he smirked down at her. "Ha!" She poked him in the chest once.

"Come on, I think it's time you went home."

"Noooo!" She picked up her shot off the bar and went to pour it down her throat only for Dean to quickly snag the shot and pour it down his own throat. "Hey! That was mine," she gripped the bar to steady herself.

"Come on, red, I'll take you home," he said once again, finishing his beer and placing it on the counter.

She shook her head. "Nope," then giggled loudly. "Is Roman here?" Athena began looking around the room frantically, her drunken eyes narrowed as she searched.

"He's in Florida."

"Oh yeah," Athena said remembering. She sagged against the bar, holding her hand against her head, feeling dizzy. "I think I'm going to get a cab now," she said almost dreamily.

"I'll take you back to the hotel," Dean said.

She scrunched her face up. "I don't like you."

Dean laughed. "Not many people do, red."

He placed a hand on her lower back and gently guided her out of the bar; he had to grip her waist twice to stop her from falling to the floor. He guided her to the passenger side and prayed to God she'd just fall asleep the moment they began the ten minute drive.

Dean slipped into the driver's side and with a glance at her he saw her legs curled beneath her and her head facing him, her blue eyes wide and staring.

"What?" He asked as they pulled away, feeling her eyes burning a hole into him.

"You're always mean to me," she said softly, her voice almost childlike.

He expected her to continue speaking. To give him a torrent of abuse, or begin a list of all of his offences towards her.

It's not like he intentionally set out to be horrible to her. It just came so naturally to him in regards to most of the Diva's, and it wasn't because they were women, he loved women, it was how the majority of them had wiggled their tits and waltzed straight into the WWE, whilst he fought all over the world to earn his place at the top company.

Listening to her small voice pointing out such an obvious fact, he actually felt a small amount of guilt for a moment.

"I know," he grumbled.

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey and as Dean cut the engine he turned to find Athena sleeping with her lips slightly parted and her eyelids fluttered restlessly. He ran a hand through his fluffy before reaching over warily and tapping her gently on the shoulder.

"Eyy, red, we're here," he said gruffly staring down into her sleeping face.

She moaned lowly before turning in the seat to face the other way.

"Red," he said a little louder, poking her in the ribs now.

No response.

He ground his teeth as he ripped his seatbelt off him and walked quickly around the car, ripping the door open hoping the gust of cold air would wake her.

No response.

"Red!" He said loudly crouching down so that he was face to face with her sleeping form. He blew a puff of air in her face, smirking to himself as her fringe fluttered and she scrunched her nose up for a second before returning back to her peaceful sleep. "Fine."

He considered leaving her there. She'd be okay right? She'd wake in the morning with a stinking hangover and a bad neck- serves her right for making him come out in the middle of the night. Dean stared down at her weighing his options; sure he could leave her, she'd deserved it, but Roman would be all over his ass for leaving her. That was some aggravation he could do without.

Dean unbuckled her belt and slipped his arm under her knees and behind her back and gently slid her out of the car into his strong arms. He kicked the door closed and began making his way into the hotel shaking his head in annoyance.

She gripped the sleeve of his T-shirt and gently nuzzled her face into his chest and without realising it his scowl turned into an amused smirk.

As they entered the bright aluminous lights of the lobby, her sparkling blue eyes flew open and she looked up in horror at Dean.

"Eerghhh, put me down, you creep!" she yelled wiggling from his grip. He let her go and she almost staggered to the floor, he had to bend down with her and place his large hands on her small hips to steady her. "I'm fine," she batted his hands off her only for her to stagger forward one again, forcing him to reach out and steady her once again.

"How's about this princess? I'm going to keep my arm around you so that you don't fall down and break that pretty little nose, okay?" He said his tone mocking. "And I'll even walk you to the room cos' I'm a gent like that."

She snorted. Loudly. "Gent, my ass. You're a scumbag, Ambrose."

Dean smiled warmly. He liked her drunk, she was honest and he could respect that. "Awh, red, you're breaking my heart here, you know that."

Athena didn't reply as they waited for the elevator to reach them. Dean kept his arm snaked around her and she held onto his forearm to steady herself. She stared blearily around his body her eyes narrowing in on the hotel bar.

Her blue eyes widened massively as Triple H, Randy Orton, Kane and Seth waltzed cockily out of the bar, a string of women following them.

The group stopped and stared at Athena and Dean.

"Oh my God," she mumbled.

Dean turned and instantly clicked his neck and began rolling his shoulder angrily. He was going to kill that skunk haired motherfucker!

Dean took a step back and was about to turn to charge furiously at his one time brother when Athena gripped his arm.

"Don't," she said, her voice surprisingly full of authority.

Dean turned to face her and went to rip his arm out of her grasp and to tell her to stay out of it when she dived forward, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and pulled him down before crashing her plump red lips against his mouth.

She kissed him furiously, passionately, her hands burying within his fluffy curls and he was surprised to find himself responding, his big hands gripping her hips tightly as she moaned into his mouth.

Dean was happily aware that Seth was watching this scene.

The elevator pinged and Athena instantly began to stagger backwards pulling him with her; they stumbled into the elevator, Athena's back crashing against the walls as she let her hands roam Dean's back roughly.

The elevator pinged once again to alert its passengers it was moving though the enemies didn't part. Athena let her manicured nails scrape against the material of Dean's T-shirt and he roughly kneaded her hips.

Dean bit Athena's lip seductively as the elevator pinged once again.

An uncomfortable cough broke them apart. Dean turned quickly and leaned against the wall whilst Athena stared down at the elevator floor, desperately trying to suppress giggles.

"I didn't see a thing," said Daniel Bryan, who's hands were shoved deeply into his workout shorts as he stared at the ceiling uncomfortably.

The elevator stopped on the next floor and Athena staggered out laughing, whilst Dean followed behind her quickly. She held onto the wall for support, her eyes downcast though her shoulders shook with laughter and Dean walked besides her smirking.

Stopping by her hotel door, Athena dug into her pocket and produced her key card before unlocking the door and turning to Dean.

"That should really annoy Seth," she smiled up at Dean, who had red lipstick smeared across his lips.

"I bet he'll be up all night thinking about it," Dean said feeling extremely pleased with himself. He turned and made his way down the hall. "Night, red."

"Goodnight, Dean," she slurred from her doorway before turning and making her way into her room.

They both moved their separate ways, both very aware that even after the elevator doors closing and Seth being out of sight, neither pulled away from that kiss.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. I honestly couldn't stop smiling. Please please please, continue to let me know your thoughts as they seriously spur me on to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing. **

**Please review. I hope you enjoy :) **

"You did WHAT?!" Naomi squeaked in Athena's face, her full lips falling open in shock. Several people on tables around the hotel's restaurant turned their heads and stared at Naomi, they're eyes wide and curious.

"Shhh," Athena said letting her head fall onto her folded arms on the table. "My head hurts." Athena could feel Naomi's big eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Naomi scoffed. "That would have been the tequila's idea." Athena nodded from her slumped position. "Was it awkward when the lift doors closed and you backed up off him?" Athena looked up guiltily, her blue eyes wide and shifting. Naomi's mouth dropped open as Athena stayed silent. "You didn't stop, did you?"

Athena pressed her lips together in a tight line, desperate to hide the guilty smile that was threatening to break free. "Noooo! Shoot me now, please."

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "Seth's not going to take this well."

"Well that was the point," Athena said, regretting angering her ex.

They sat in silence as Naomi finished her breakfast and Athena feebly picked at her, fearing it wouldn't stay in her stomach for very long. Her head was pounding and she felt like she hadn't slept in weeks; she didn't know what had come over her the previous evening, she'd behaved so out of character. First going to a bar by herself in a city she didn't know, she mentally scolded herself for being so reckless and stupid. Second, how drunk she'd got, when usually she didn't drink more than one or two beers. Thirdly, she kissed _him. _She had kissed Dean Ambrose, in front of Seth, and then she'd continued kissing him, and he'd continued kissing her. She could still feel the hardness of his abs pressed against her and the firm grip he had on her hip, his smoky intoxicating taste still lingered on her lips. Grabbing her glass of iced water Athena gulped greedily trying to stop the deep blush she could feel creeping over her cheeks.

She was dreading seeing Dean. Things were always uncomfortable and tense between them anyway, how would they be around one another now? How could she face him with a straight face now? Athena could picture him smirking at her nervous statue, she could see him staring down at her with mocking blue eyes and she instantly looked down as felt the blush returning to her cheeks once again.

"Hey bitches," Nikki Bella said with a sleazy smile as she slipped into the seat next to Athena, Brie taking the seat next to Naomi. Nikki turned to Athena and stared knowingly at her. "So what have you been up to, dirty girl?"

Athena raised her auburn brows. "Uhh nothing," she flicked her eyes to Naomi before looking back at Nikki.

Brie sniggered and Nikki pulled her phone out of her pocket. "That's not what TMZ says," she slipped the phone into Athena's hand.

Athena's mouth dropped down in horror as she stared at the pictures that assaulted her eyes. Her on stage singing karaoke, her leaning against the bar- the picture taken at the perfect moment of her poking Dean to look like she had her hand rested on his chest, a picture of them leaving the bar together with Dean's hand on her lower back, and a picture of them kissing. Athena almost vomited as she stared down at the offending pictures, horrified at what the world would be able to see.

"I-I, um, I," Nikki and Brie giggled together loudly.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Brie chirped in.

"We'd all thought it, but I didn't actually think it was true," Nikki said.

"Wait, thought what?" Naomi said as Athena stared on speechless.

Nikki smirked. "Well if the Shield all, you know, _shared _her," Athena felt her stomach churn violently and her hand raised to her mouth. "Guess we all know the truth now."

"Old habits die hard," Brie said sniggering.

"Really hard," Nikki pushed her lips together in hoochy pout.

Athena stood suddenly, the chair falling to the floor behind her. "I have to call my family," she said before running from the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Athena, a word?" Athena turned, her hair spinning like a red cape to find Stephanie McMahon standing behind her. Steph nodded towards her office.

Athena nodded nervously following the taller woman desperately trying to ignore the blatant whisperings from everyone they passed in the hallways. She knew what they were saying, Nikki hadn't been shy in telling Athena exactly what everyone was thinking.

"Take a seat," Steph said in that overly fake friendly voice everyone was used to.

Athena slipped into the leather armchair that sat opposite's Steph's over the top desk. Steph made her way around the desk and began to fiddle with a small stack of papers that lay neatly, she scoured through them as she slowly lowered herself into her high backed chair. Athena watched quietly as Steph took her time reading over her papers, her eyes moving along the writing slowly and deliberately. Athena knew exactly what she was doing, she was trying to make her sweat. Make her freak out more than she already was.

Athena stared down at her shoes and pursed her lips anxiously as she waited for Steph to finally be ready for her.

"So," Steph began causing Athena to instantly look up at her. "As you're probably aware both of your boyfriends have matches tonight-"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Athena answered quickly, her blue eyes shifting nervously.

Steph smiled cruelly. "Fine, both of your _friend's _are competing tonight-"

Steph sighed as Athena interrupted her again. "Dean Ambrose and I are not friends, those pictures were taken completely out of context," Steph nodded and tried to look sympathetic but Athena knew she was enjoying herself. "And Seth Rollins' is most definitely not my friend."

"That's too bad, because you'll be valeting for Mr. Rollins' tonight," Steph smiled wickedly.

"What?!" Athena said shaking her head. "I can't. I won't."

"Well I think you'll find that in your contract it states that," she lifted a pile of papers and read from one of the pages. "That you agree to partake in any contest or any other activity that management deems appropriate for the success and future growth of the business," she let the papers fall to the floor. "Now you wouldn't want to be breaking the rules of your contract, when said contract ends in two months?" Steph leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I like you Athena, the Authority likes you, the crowd loves you and when your contract expires I'm pretty certain that you'll get a new one. But it would be an awful shame if you refusing to follow the terms of this contract would sway The Authority's decision over re-instating your contract, wouldn't it?"

Athena stared helplessly at Steph, her eyes wide and doe-like. "I don't think Seth would be happy about this."

"Seth's the one who requested this," Steph replied quickly.

Athena was speechless but a knot of fear churned in her stomach. Why would Seth want her to valet for him after the stunt she'd pulled the night before?

Steph got up and made her way around the desk, opening the door making it clear it was time for Athena to leave. Athena stood quickly and shuffled from office. "And Athena," Steph called after her. "Don't be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman walked quickly into his and Dean's locker room, his iPad held tightly in his hand. "What the hell is this?" He shove the IPad under Dean's nose and watched as his brother took it into his hands.

He sighed deeply. "It's not what it looks like."

"Then what the hell is it?! I ask you to pick her up, to look after her," he was pointing at Dean now and the sitting man stared quietly up at his raging friend. "And you take advantage of her!"

Dean stood quickly, shoving the IPad back into Roman's hands. "She kissed me."

"She was wasted."

"She only did it to wind Seth up, he was watching."

Roman stared on with narrowed in eyes. "That's all you better have done."

Dean smirked and he swore he heard Roman growl. "Yes. That's all that happened. I walked her to the door, like the gentleman that I am, and I left her there, alone."

"Good!" Roman ran a hand through his hair. "Seth's got to be pissed."

"I should fucking hope so," Dean grumbled. "Fucking prick."

Dean stretched his jean clad legs out and folded his arms behind his head leisurely. He hoped Rollins' was pissed, he hoped what Athena and he had done ruined his fucking day. Dean wished he'd spun Athena around so that he could've opened his eyes and seen the look on Seth's slimy face, to see how betrayed he looked whilst Dean took what Seth wanted, but he'd been too caught in the moment. He hadn't expected Athena to pounce like she had, he'd been all set to run over to Seth and The Authority and start throwing punches, but then her lips were on his and they tasted like cherries and summer and his hand fitted perfectly around the curve of her hip and the overwhelming need to punch Seth in the mouth almost disappeared.

He knew that Seth was watching and he was glad he was, but the moment her cherry lips were on his, his mind was blank.

Dean had deliberately pissed a lot of people off over the years, but he was sure Athena kissing him and he kissing her back had been the most enjoyable experience of them all.

"Shit," Roman mumbled, pulling Dean from his thoughts. "Attie just text me. They're making her valet for Seth tonight."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You sure she's still not with him?"

Roman looked up from his phone, his hair a dark curtain. "You really think Seth would've let her kiss you if they were?"

Dean grunted in response and turned his eyes to the Television set, knowing Seth's match was coming up any minute.

"Here we go," Roman muttered as Dolph's music hit and he strutted down to the ring. He paraded around the ring for a minute before Seth's new music erupted through the arena.

Seth stormed through the curtain still wearing his black Shield cargo pants but stopped at the top of the ramp, his face a snarl as he glared back at the curtain as Athena slowly walked out. Her arms were folded across her chest and she wore tight fitted jeans and her merchandised Athena vest that was torn so that half of her mid rift showed. Athena's hair was curly and tumbling and as red as autumn's leaves and her lips were pursed in a tight line as she stared angrily at Seth.

He pointed down to the ring. "Go," he yelled at her. She stared at him for a second, her brows furrowed before she marched down in front of him, her arms falling to her sides angrily. Seth marched behind her, his face furious.

They began playing footage of Seth betraying his brothers as Seth got into the ring, his cruel snarl finally turning into a triumphant smile as he watched happily, laughing along and clapping to the video footage.

Athena paced slowly outside the ring whilst glaring at Seth.

Dolph looked pitifully over at Athena and Seth's face instantly turned back to a snarl.

"Don't you look at her," Seth yelled at Dolph whilst pointing back at Athena. "She's mine!" The crowd instantly began chanting Ambrose over and over again. Seth turned to the crowd and began screaming at them. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Athena stared down at the floor embarrassed, her cheeks flushed as Seth stomped around the ring yelling and pointing at her.

"Yep, he's definitely pissed," Dean said smirking at Roman.

The match started as the Ambrose chants died down and the crowd rang into a chorus of 'you sold out', and Dean sat forward the gnawing feeling of wanting to destroy Seth beginning to creep back into his stomach.

He was so happy he'd angered him, he was fucking delighted, but he still wanted to beat him senseless. He still wanted to hurt him, to destroy him. And he would, he wouldn't rest until he did.

Dean wished even more now he's seen the smug look on Seth's face disappear as Athena had kissed him. He wished he'd ripped Athena's skirt off and fucked her right there in front of him. Imagine how infuriated Seth would have been then.

Dean leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, his leather jacket pulling up as he did. Imagine how angry Seth would be if he, scumbag Dean Ambrose, fucked Athena? The girl Seth seemed to still think belonged to him. Imagine how incensed he'd be if he, the lunatic that Seth thought needed a strait jacket, were to take Seth's girl and make her his own.

He knew Seth would come to him then, he wouldn't keep running away and hiding behind Triple H, he'd want to be in a ring with him, and then Dean could destroy him just like he'd destroyed the Shield.

Sure, it would be hard work having to put up with Athena's trivial niceties, with her bumbling nervousness. He'd have to bite his tongue a lot and keep his opinions about how she got into the company to himself, but it would be worth it to see the look on Seth's face in the end. Once he'd wiped that stinking smirk off Seth's slimy face and beaten him within an inch of his life, he could drop her easily and then he would be rid of Seth and her for good. Finally.

Smiling Dean stood, a plan already forming in his mind.

***Bites nails* Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter! You're awesome. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. If there is anything you want to see, let me know!**

Athena paced beside the ring her eyes focused on the in ring action. She watched as Dolph dived onto Seth's back holding him in a sleeper hold and she found herself placing her hands on the mat shouting encouragement to Dolph to keep it locked in. She slammed her hands down on the mat as Seth's arm's flayed about in a desperate attempt to throw Ziggler off.

Seth finally broke free and Athena ran a hand through her tumbling auburn locks as they grappled back and forth before jumping up and down in celebration as Ziggler hit his famouser on Seth. He rolled Seth's legs up for the pin.

Athena bounced in anticipation.

Seth kicked out on two count and Athena slammed her hands down in frustration. She could hear the commentators talking about her, about how she was supposed to be supporting her 'boyfriend' Seth Rollins, and what was going through my mind by cheering on Ziggler.

The two fighting men struggled to their feet as Athena folded her arms across her chest and watched on with narrowed eyes willing the match to end so she could get a million miles of distance between Seth and herself.

Seth flipped off the ropes but Ziggler moved and Seth landed on his feet; Ziggler slid behind Seth and tried to roll him up for the pin. Once again Seth kicked out. As the two men got up Ziggler looked to hit the DDT but Seth caught him and lifted him high before running and throwing him into the turn-buckle.

Athena hissed at what she knew would be agonising pain.

Pulling himself up by the ropes Seth made his way over to Ziggler and began throwing heavy punches into his head, over and over again until the ref managed to get him off his prey. Seth dragged Ziggler to his knees and flipped him up as if he were going to power bomb him, only for him to run forward and throw him into the turn-buckle once again.

Ziggler fell forward on his knees and Seth seized the opportunity and rushed against the ropes running forward and curb stomping Ziggler's face into the mat.

Athena covered her mouth in horror as she watched on helplessly.

Seth fell to his knees and was about to flip Ziggler over for the pin when Dean slid into the ring, fists flying everywhere.

The bell rang as Ziggler was disqualified for Dean's interruption as Dean pummelled his fists into Seth's head. Athena watched with her hands on her hips, pleased Dean was getting the better of Seth.

Dean stood kicking Seth and at the first opportunity Seth pitifully rolled out of the ring as Dean's jacket fell down his arms as he stomped around the ring, his face screaming insanity.

Seth ran up the aisle screaming for Athena to join him.

"Come here! Attie," he screamed as he staggered up the ramp.

Athena stood at the bottom of the ramp, her eyes slowly flicking between Dean and Seth. She watched as Dean's cold eyes bulged from his head and he stared Seth down with murderous intent.

As Dean demanded a mic Athena remembered Steph's silent threat and slowly began to make her way up the ramp, walking past a panting Seth and disappeared behind the curtain without a backwards glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was that consistent squeaking? And what was that slapping noise? Athena cracked a bleary eye and stared sleepily at the plain wallpaper of the hotel, shifting to pull the quilt tighter around herself she let her eyes flutter back closed.

For a second.

A loud wail forced her to snap her eyes wide open and she awoke fully with a start. Overzealous moans filled her ears and she sat up quickly, her mouth falling open in shock as she saw her hotel roommate, Alicia, panting whilst Curtis Axel pounded mercilessly.

"So I'm going to leave," Athena mumbled picking up her phone and rushing from the room, hearing the two grunting athletes laughing at her as she disappeared.

Closing the hotel door, she leaned against it whilst she thought of her next move. Naomi had a few days off and was back in Florida so she couldn't sleep in her room; Nattie would take her in, but she didn't know what room she was in and there was no guarantee that she'd answer her phone at, she checked her phone miserably, one A.M.

She only had one other option. Roman.

Athena knew he'd have no problem with her rooming with him for the night but he still shared a room with Dean and Athena had successfully avoided Dean for days. Since their kiss.

She groaned inwardly as Roman's phone went straight to voicemail, destroying her hope of him sneaking her in without Dean knowing. Athena began to stomp through the hotel heading to Roman and Dean's room; Dean wouldn't be there, she told herself. He'd be at a bar, or already in bed with some random skanky looking rat and she could pass by to bunk down on Roman's floor unnoticed.

Knocking the door hard she tapped her foot nervously as she waited for Roman to answer. A minute went by and she knocked hard on the door once again for the door to swing open seconds later.

Dean stood there smirking at her, his cold blue eyes sparkling and he stood in a pair of knee length dark shorts and was shirtless. Athena swallowed hard as her wide blue eyes trailed down his strong shoulders, across his broad chest, a dusting of light hair covering it, down over his rippling abs. His shorts hung low revealing two perfectly muscular sex lines and a trail of light hair teased its way from his bellybutton down into his dark shorts.

"Red?" Dean's amused voice snapped Athena out of her haze and she was suddenly aware that she was staring! She could feel her cheeks begin to burn as she snapped her blue twinkling orbs up to meet his entertained eyes.

"Is, uh, um," she stammered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Roman here?"

Dean pushed the door open wide and took a step back, silently inviting her inside. Hesitantly she stepped inside, letting the door close behind her. Dean scratched his head as he turned the television set off, drenching the room in silence for a mere second before the banging of a headboard ringed through Athena's ears.

"He's a little busy right now," Dean said smirking as he sat down in an armchair that faced Athena.

"Oh," Athena's lips pouted together. "I'll come back." She turned instantly and headed for the front door only for Dean to appear in front of her, his strong arm held out to stop her from opening the door.

"You haven't got any shoes on," he groused out looking her body up and down slowly.

It was only then that Athena realised what she was wearing. She'd rushed out of the room so quickly, she hadn't even bothered to put on a pair of shoes, or a bra. She wore a pair mid-thigh silk purple shorts and a thin white cotton vest that showed her hardening pink nipples treacherously.

Dean licked his lower lip slowly as his eyes brushed across her body and Athena folded her arms across her chest, covering her breasts, as she felt the burn of his stare.

"I had to leave my room quickly," she finally said. "We Divas are not high enough on the totem pole to have a suite with separate bedrooms and a living room, and Alicia decided to get laid." Athena paused for a second. "Whilst I slept in the bed next to her."

Dean chuckled darkly. "She sounds like my type of girl."

"She does, doesn't she?" Athena replied quickly.

Dean nodded his head towards the couch. "Come on, trust me, Roman won't be long," Athena stifled a laugh as she contemplated on staying and waiting for Roman to be finished with his date.

She really didn't want to have to go back to her room where Alicia and Curtis could still be at it, or have to have an uncomfortable conversation with Alicia as she got back into bed. But she didn't want to stay there with Dean either. The air within the room was filled with tension and she was waiting for some cruel remark to spill from his rosebud mouth.

Moving across the room she settled onto the couch slowly watching as Dean bent over and pulled out a beer from the mini bar. He walked lazily towards her and silently held it out for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled pulling the cap off and taking a small sip.

They sat in almost silence for a couple of minutes, the only sound in the room was the repeating banging of Roman's headboard and the occasional loud high pitched moan. Athena stared pointedly at her toes, her fingers gently tapping on her beer bottle as she willed Dean to disappear into his room.

Dean gruff voice broke the almost silence. "You've been avoiding me."

"I always avoid you," she answered quickly, feeling an instant blush creep into her pale cheeks. She looked down and started to pick at the label on her beer bottle uncomfortably.

A grumble of a laugh echoed out of his still bare chest. "You've been avoiding Roman, because of me then." He lounged back into his chair, taking a swig of his beer though his eyes washed hungrily over Athena.

"Bingo," she replied softly still looking down at her feet. "Listen," she said quietly looking up at him with wide deep blue eyes. "Thanks for making sure I got home okay the other night." He stared silently at her, his eyes giving nothing away. She pursed her lips desperate for him to say something. "And I'm sorry about what happened, after."

Dean smirked. "You ain't hearing no complaints from me, darlin'," she looked down and smiled softly to herself, embarrassment washing over her.

An aggressive wail rippled through the wall and both Dean and Athena turned and stared at Roman's bedroom door. "She's faking it," Dean said waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Athena took a swig of her beer.

Dean smiled knowingly. "I know," he said cockily, stretching his arm around the side of the chair, his shoulder muscles rolling with every movement. "You wouldn't hear that fucking faking shit coming from my room."

"Oh yeah?" Athena said relaxing slightly. "I'm pretty sure I've heard something pretty similar coming from your room. Like pretty bang on actually."

"I didn't hear shit coming from your room when you stayed here," Dean responded quickly. "You and Rollin's sleep in separate beds?"

The tension filled the room once again at the mention of Seth's name and they both sat quietly staring at one another. Athena bit her lip nervously and began fiddling with the hem of her shorts as Dean licked his lower lip, his eyes locked on her.

"I am a God," Roman's voice boomed though the living room and Athena snapped her head to find him standing in the doorway, his hair a damp mess with his arms raised in the air in victory. "I am the King of doggie style!"

Athena burst out laughing and Dean let out a dark chuckle as Rosa Mendes slipped past Roman, her hand brushing against his chest as she past. "Later baby," she said her voice deep.

Instantly Athena covered her mouth, her eyes alight with laughter as Rosa closed the door behind her. "You and Rosa?!" She laughed loudly.

"What's with the judgment?" Roman said smiling.

"She's uh, well she's, you know," Athena stuttered.

"Spit it out, red," Dean grumbled.

"She's rough." Athena answered, instantly feeling guilty.

"She's bendy," Roman replied with a smile.

"Ewww, you're gross!" Athena said picking up a cushion and throwing it at Roman.

Roman stretched his arms above his head. "What you doing here anyway, baby girl?" He asked, looking between Athena and Dean.

Dean got up and disappeared into his bedroom as Athena told Roman about Alicia and her rude wake-up call. Roman laughed and said that she could crash on the couch as Dean reappeared from his bedroom carrying a pillow in his hand and a long sleeved shirt now covering his body.

He tossed the pillow on the couch and dropped down on it inches away from Athena. She could smell his aftershave and the smell of a recent cigarette omitting from his pores; Athena crossed her legs anxiously feeling the heat radiating from Dean's body.

"You can crash in my bed," he groused.

"No, that's okay." Athena shook her head quickly. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm going to the gym in a couple of hours anyway," his blue eyes were wide and he nodded towards his bedroom.

Athena frowned uncertain of his intensions. Why was he being nice to her? Why was he offering his bedroom to her, when he could barely stand being around her? "Are you sure?" She asked, nervous it was some joke and she'd wake up in the middle of the night with him fucking some girl next to her or something. Probably Alicia.

He nodded slowly, his tongue poking slightly from his mouth.

"Okay," she said standing quickly. "Goodnight." She disappeared into his room feeling Dean's and Roman's eyes burning into her back.

**Pretty please review : ) Pleeeease! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I am so sorry for the massive delay in this chapter. I've had massive writers block and just haven't known where to go with this chapter, I'm still not 100% happy with it but I really wanted to get something out to you.**

**Any comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated and I honestly take them all on board. Please hit that review button at the end of this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts and I'm sure they'll help me battle this stupid block I'm having.**

Dean lay on his side with his legs curled up around him, his body ached to stretch out but no matter which way he lay the hotel couch just would not accommodate his 6"4 frame. Rolling onto his back with his legs scrunched up Dean ran his large hand through his dishwater curls and let out a long sigh as he decided on what to do.

He could keep trying to hopelessly sleep on the couch, he could fidget and toss and he'd eventually fall asleep, right? He tried to desperately think of why he'd offered his bed to Athena? He'd done it to show her he was a nice decent guy, but now he was sure he could have done that by just giving her a cushion to sleep on the couch with. That way they'd both win, he could stretch out in his bed and her little legs could sleep happily on the couch. Win Win!

As he lay there fuming with his decision to offer his room to her, he tried to tell himself over and over how it was for the best. How women like Athena needed to be romanced before they opened their legs, how he'd need to show her how different he was to Seth.

He was completely different to Seth, he thought. He didn't stab his family in the back.

Running a hand over his face Dean thought of what his next move should be. He could leave it a few days before offering another gentlemanly gesture, maybe a cup of coffee or a friendly face when she would need one, or he could make his move now. He stared at the door weighing his options, on one hand he could play the gentlemanly card and slowly win her over, on the other he could take a risk and slowly crawl into bed with her, his lips finding her delectable cherry ones and hope for the best.

If he could get her to open her legs for him now, he could be well rid of her sooner than expected.

Sitting up he swung his long legs around the side of the couch and heaved his aching body up. He took slow deliberate steps towards his bedroom, still unsure of what he was going to do before he gripped the door handle, silently turning it and slipping into the room quietly.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Athena whispered angrily.

Turning Dean saw her sitting up in bed, the sheets pulled tightly around her as she stared at him with narrowed eyes, her auburn hair ruffled. She looked as if she'd just awoken and her wide blue eyes were glassy with sleep, her plump round lips were pink and inviting, and Dean wondered idly if they would taste as delicious now as they had the week before.

"I need my gym bag," he groused, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Oh," she nodded quietly still holding the sheet to her.

He walked around the bed and he could feel Athena's wide blue eyes following him; Dean leaned down and scooped up his gym bag, tossing it over his shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"Dean," Athena called after him as he was about to leave the room. He turned and stared down at her. "Thanks for giving me your room again."

A genuine smile pulled at his lips. "Anytime, Red."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena couldn't believe that she had ended up in the back of Roman and Dean's rental cruising down the highway heading to the next city for the Smackdown taping before the Money In The Bank Pay-Per-View. She'd bumped into Roman and Dean whilst checking out of the hotel that morning and as she'd spoken to Roman idly Eva-Marie had been screeching across the lobby.

"Come on, Attie," she'd yelled. Athena had turned and cringed inwardly as she'd continued. "Let's hit the road. All red everything!"

Athena had scrunched her nose up as she'd turned back to Roman and Dean. "She does that whenever we carpool," Athena tried to explain casually.

Dean had smirked down at her as Roman barked a laugh. "She sounds like a dream to travel with."

"You bet," Athena said with a forced smile. "See you guys," she'd turned with her suitcase only for Roman to stop her.

"Why don't you travel with us?" Athena's eyes instantly flickered to Dean who was tapping his hand impatiently against his thigh, his face looking completely uninterested.

Athena wanted to jump into the air and scream yes immediately, the thought of a four hour journey with Eva-Marie and Summer-Rae killing her. It's not that she didn't like them, they were nice enough, but she knew that there would be a Total Diva's camera set up forcing her to appear on the show. In all honestly, she couldn't wait for Naomi to return so she could travel with her again. Naomi had the decency to turn the camera off when people who weren't on the show were in the car.

Athena had desperately tried to gage a reaction from Dean, not wanting to annoy him by tagging along, but he'd looked bored and uninterested. He seemed to have mellowed in his disdain for her since Seth had betrayed them, maybe he was even beginning to like her! Maybe, they could be friends one day, maybe.

She'd shook her head at her rampaging thoughts before clearing her throat. "That would be great!" She knew she'd sounded relieved as she accepted the request. "You don't mind, Dean?"

His icy eyes snapped down to meet her and he shook his head slightly. "I'm riding shot gun."

Athena had rushed off quickly struggling to keep the wide smile off her face as she told Eva the change in plans.

Athena had walked behind Roman and Dean silently as they'd headed to the rental and waited patiently behind Dean as he'd stood in front of the trunk of the car arguing with Roman about who was driving. He turned quickly and scooped Athena's case up and planted it in above his own case before closing the trunk quickly.

"Oh, thank you," she said genuinely as he continued bickering with Roman, not acknowledging her thanks, eventually winning and slipping into the passenger seat.

The journey had been far more relaxing on what the journey with Eva and Summer would have been. Athena relaxed in the back with the window rolled down, enjoying the breeze as she read her favourite book, occasionally engaging in a mellow chatter with Roman. Dean was fast asleep in the front seat, he leaned face forward against the window, occasionally a snore escaping him.

Athena had always been able to relax easily around Roman, it was like the moment they met they became friends and although she'd only known him a couple of months it felt like they'd been friends for years. She hoped know that Dean was relaxing his mean attitude towards her, maybe she could travel with them more often.

"Hey, you awake, Attie?" Roman asked, looking into the rear-view mirror.

Athena's eyes snapped up, her bright blue meeting Roman's silver, and she closed her book as she realised she'd been staring out the window in a daze.

"Yeah?" Athena replied sitting up straighter and closing her book.

"You wanna' drive for a little bit, baby girl? My eyes are feeling pretty damn heavy." Roman said, finishing his sentence with a perfectly timed yawn.

Athena smiled. "Sure."

They waited until they could find a safe spot to pull over and Roman pulled the car slowly to a stop. Athena slipped out of the backseat and caught the keys that Roman tossed to her.

"Strap in, big guy," Athena said with a smile tossing the keys idly within her hand. She slipped into the driver's seat, turning and struggling to find the latch that would let her move the seat forward. "Aha," she mumbled as she moved the seat forward, finally able to reach the pedals.

Roman grumbled a laugh as he watched.

Athena had been driving for over an hour in complete silence. Roman had fallen asleep immediately and was a suprisingly quiet sleeper; occasionally Dean would let out an unexpected snore, making Athena jump lightly at the wheel. Moving her hand slowly she turned the radio on turning the volume down low so that it wouldn't wake Roman or Dean.

She wrapped her fingers against the steering wheel whilst she mumbled along to an old rock song that played in the background.

"My fuckin' grandmother drives faster than you," Athena snapped her head towards Dean's lazy voice. He yawned whilst stretching his arms behind his head. "And she's dead, red."

"Did I wake you?" Athena asked quickly, instantly regretting putting the radio on. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She flicked her eyes back and forth between the road and Dean as she switched the radio immediately off.

Dean yawned again. "S'okay."

They drove in silence for a few minutes when Dean began stretching in his seat, twisting and turning whilst peering over into the backseat.

"You know if there's any water about, red?" Dean asked, not looking at her.

"In my bag," Athena replied nodding quickly at her large handbag that was placed on the backseat.

Stretching around Dean pulled the black bag from the back seat onto his lap; he looked down at it quickly before looking up at Athena. He didn't just want to dive into her bag and begin snooping through, wasn't that considered rude? Didn't that pretty much put him into the asshole pile that women like Athena didn't want to screw? Wasn't he trying already crawl out of that pile?

Athena glanced at Dean who sat holding the handles of her oversized black bag, his fingers gripping the material as he looked nervously down as he seemed to battle with some inner dilemma.

"You have to unzip it," Athena said, struggling not to look at his baffled expression.

"Gee, thanks red, I thought I had to open in with my mind," he said sarcastically as he unzipped the zipper as a small laugh escaped Athena's plump cherry lips.

He shoved his hand within the bag and began searching through old gum wrappers and receipts, finally pulling out an unopened bottle of water. He took a deep swig of the water before re-sealing the cap tossing it back into the bag, throwing the handbag back onto the backseat carelessly.

Turning back into his seat Dean reached forward and picked up Athena's phone from the dash; she flicked her eyes quickly to him before returning her bright blue eyes to the road. "What are you doing?" She asked quickly looking once again to find him staring at her screen.

"I'm putting music on; my phone's dead," he grumbled deciding if she didn't mind him rooting through her bag, she wouldn't mind him going through her music.

"I have a password, you know," Athena said, looking over her shoulder before pulling into the next lane.

Dean scoffed before furrowing his brows as he stared at the screen. Athena smirked as she glanced at his baffled face.

"Ta-da," he groused turning the phone so that she could see he was on her main screen. Athena parted her lips in shock about to ask how he'd done that when he spoke. "Your birthday, red, really?" She narrowed her brows in at him. "So predictable," he said in an almost sing-song voice.

"The question I'm wondering is how you know my birthday?" She said with a smile. "Have you been creeping on my Wikipedia page?" Athena threw him a mock shocked expression.

Dean let out a scratchy laugh. "I don't have that much time on my hands, red." She threw him a questioning look asking him once again how he'd known her birthday. "I remember that fucking sell out saying your birthday was only a couple of days after mine. Just stuck with me."

They fell into a comfortable silence, the first comfortable silence they'd ever shared. Dean began flicking quickly through her albums occasionally grunting at artists he'd see as he scrolled by. Athena tucked a strand of autumn red hair behind her ear as Dean plugged the phone into the car's USB and music began to play through the car.

"Man, I'm really into Shooter Jennings right now," Dean said, continuing to scroll through her music.

"Tell me about. I think I might just be a little bit in love with him."

Suddenly Dean let out a gravelly laugh. "You've got you're entrance music on here?"

"Yeah," Athena snorted. "It's a great song."

"They let you pick your own entrance music?" Dean almost added 'who's dick did you suck?' but knew that would only make her hate him more than she probably already did. He finally putting the phone back onto the dash before turning in his seat slightly so he was looking at Athena.

She rolled her eyes as if the story she was about to tell was completely ridiculous. "There was this guy from Talent," she narrowed her eyes as if she was thinking deeply. "Or maybe it was Creative," she paused again. "Anyway doesn't matter, I think his name was Mark and he said he was a huge fan of me when I wrestled for PWG-"

"You worked for PWG?" He interrupted shocked that the WWE wasn't her first wrestling company she'd worked for.

She nodded her head. "You thought I was a model or a dancer before I came here, didn't you?"

Dean thought quickly about how he was going to reply. He didn't want to admit the truth and possibly make her mad when she seemed to be warming to him. He didn't want to shit all over the progress he was making with getting her to like him so he could get her into bed resulting in him being able to rub it all over Seth's smug sell out face.

"No," he lied.

"Liar," she laughed calling him out. "Anyway he was like a really big fan and was so desperate to get me to sign the contract he kept adding loads of stupid things into the contract, like how I got to pick my own entrance theme and loads of silly things like that."

Dean stared at her as if he was seeing another side to Athena. He'd always assumed she was a model who'd never worked in a ring before she'd got to the performance centre; he'd thought that the only reason she had a contract was because she had a nice rack and big blue eyes. He'd never thought for a minute that she could have worked her way into the company the same way he had, through hard work and great matches. He'd never taken much notice of her matches to note whether she was talented in the ring or not. Dean had just assumed blindly, and he'd hated her because of it.

Athena snorted. "I was like sign me up; I'd been dreaming of working for the WWE since I was a kid. Even if they'd tried to make me dress like two dollar whore I would have given it a try for the WWE."

"Nah, you're too good for them to even try to change you," Dean said quickly causing a blush to creep over her cheeks. "I won't lie to you, red. I like you more and more every day," he smirked as he watched her eyes widen and turn away, as embarrassment washed transparently across her face.

**Please please please drop me a review!**


End file.
